


Sanspire

by Cocoheart



Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blindness, Clones, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Gen, Ink, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: What if sans had a god complex than cloned himself until the end of time?HIGHJINKS OCCUR!Also drama.
Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765351
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha brain go brrrrrrr

The Error sipped some tea in the whiteout room.  
It tasted of buttercups. He sighed and glanced at the mirror.  
Well.

The picture of "the great one". The first of his kind. And he was kind of a dick.  
"You never did treat me the same as the other kids, did you, emperor?"

He watch the steam rise.

"Hm. No, I always hated you."

He stood up and looked at the ceiling. Blue strings falling from a black void. He smirked. He always loved being cryptic, despite his emperors dissapointed.  
"I hated being different to you. The nameless one... the dead one with the tiger lily.... he should of killed you..."  
He liked that day.  
The coward was easy into manipulating. 

After he stabbed his father and threw him out the window, he made the traitor become him.

Of course the real one came back.... alive....  
He growled and got a doll. It looked like the emperor with his melted eye and horrible scar on his ribs...  
And shook it violently.

"That's for being awful!"  
He threw it.  
"And that's for creating me!"

He hissed at it.  
Standing back and brushing off his coat, he spit and left the room, back into his bunker. "Sanses. Emperor must be destroyed..." 

His friend looked up. "Anything wrong, sir?"  
It was his friend, Orange. He chuckled at Error. "When will you learn? You have friends now. Stop trying to hide your feelings away. I have issues too ya know. Now, eat your lunch."  
He sighed. "Fine....."

"Orange, did I mention your a good chef?"

"At least 600 times a day dude."


	2. We meet corporeal Blue in the palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets bored and goes to find his friend, then he travels with a cool book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink  
> Dream  
> Blue/Azure
> 
> Blackberry/calix is purple swap fella. Retired second hand of classic empire. Librarian now
> 
> Cash is his friend/servant. 
> 
> Floaty is outertale sans. Hes a captain

"AND THEN I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

General Ink screamed in laughter. His friend, captain Dream, laughed with him. They pointed at corporeal Azure.

"OH MY GOD DREAM! WHAT DID HE DO??" Ink asked.

"HE SHUT UP! BECAUSE I MADE HIM SHUT UP!"

"QAGHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Ink fell to his knees and cried tears of joy.

Azure sighed and walked away from the two immature fools.

The dull gray and mint green halls went for a long time, the echoes of their laughter was heard. Soon enough, he went down the blue halls of the palace and and sighed. He echoed when he walked.

After a while, he found the sar purple wing, one of the quieter wings. It dealt with the paperwork of battle. It was surprisingly peaceful, and had a great library in it.

He entered a specific office. "Hello? Sir? BlackBerry-"

"Call Me Calix FOR GODS SAKE. I AM THE GREAT CALIX AND I DEMAND TO BE TREATED LIKE IT." His friend spat loudly.

The purple clad loud mouthed sans was his best friend, and glaring daggers down his back.

He had a blood red jewel necklace around his neck and a blue jewel necklace hanging around his head. Taped to his head.

"Calix, master BlackBerry, relax relax! I'm only here to read. And-"

"INK AND DREAM GETTING ON YOUR NERVES AGAIN?" He snorted at him. "YOU SHOULD KNOW THOSE GOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS-"

Blue sighed. "You say that every time. And just because we are young-"

"I WAS HERE FOR FATHER BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!" He screamed.

"Heh. Does that mean you asquire?" Blackberrys servant, a Papyrus clone, chuckled. He wore a black and purple accented sweater with yellow eyes. The only fancy thing on him was a cigarette in his hand as he smoked.

"Friend!"

"SHUT UP MUTT."

"Your father doesnt like that m'lord." Cash the pampered servant yawned. Black stomped his foot. 

"Excuse me, I'm going to find a book to read and you two can argue without me." Or whatever those two do alone. 

Cash snorted and BlackBerry gave him a look, so Blue went to the bookcases.

There were so many stories to read....

\------

"HEY BLUE!!! ARE YA HERE?"

He awoke with a jolt. Inks loud voice screamed his name.

"YOU TWO. GET OUT NOW!"

Blue sighed and stood up. "IM HERE." He slowly made his way over to the front to see Black staring Ink and Dream down.

"You all need to calm down."

"Finally. Captain Floaty has required assistance against another uprising!" Dream said.

Blue nodded, picked up the book and almost left but-  
"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Blackberry shouted. For a retired warrior he was protective of his books.

Blue just sighed and handed it to him. "Your never going to become fathers favorite with that attitude. Keep it."

He meant it. So Blue took the book, bowed and walked off.

Ink nodded at Blue, and they left the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Orange is a spliced hybrid who pays to look like a human woman.
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
